La Puerta Milenaria
by cristal12997
Summary: Muchos creen que la solución esta en un papel, dentro de una caja o detrás de una puerta. Pero a veces no siempre será la solución de todo los problemas. También podría ser la causa de mucha tristeza y desesperación... al igual como lo fue para Rin como para Len... El fin del mundo llegara el día en que la tierra tiemble y rugan los cielos... – Adiós Rin... adiós
1. Accidente

**Hola como están todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic que puede constar de siete u ocho capítulos, tal vez un poco mas, y como saben este fic contendrá Lemon, pero por el momento estará en pausa hasta llegar a ese capitulo, pero si habrá una que otra escena ecchi. Y se que usualmente tardo mas de un mes después de haber publicado un capitulo o un fic nuevo, pero ya que estoy cerca de entrar a clases decidí adelantar un poco los proyectos que tengo planeados. **

**La universidad si que puede consumir mucho tiempo, y no quiero preocupar a aquellos que siguen mis fics ya que últimamente han habido muchos que han abandonado y borrado los fics que yo realmente quería que se completaran.**

**Bien, espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

No supo en que momento de su vida cambio.

No supo en que momento de su vida se volvió una trampa mortal.

No sabía en qué momento de su vida dio un giro de 360 grados y cambiando permanentemente su existencia.

En un momento de su vida todo era totalmente normal. Iba a la escuela, sacaba buenas notas, era uno de los mejores en gimnasia y se llevaba bien con sus compañeros de grupo y además, era el favorito de los profesores, pero sobretodo el de las chicas. Y a pesar de que sus padres casi nunca estaban en casa debido a sus negocios él estaba rodeado de lujos.

Pero ahora en lo que antes era su hogar no era más que un lugar echo ruinas. Los grandes y duros escombros que había por todos lados, eran lo que alguna vez fueron edificios enormes de empresas famosas, cosméticos, shows y cadenas de televisión importantes y muy bien reconocidos, animes, mangas, videojuegos, etc., y en esos escombros se podía ver sangre y extremidades de personas que estaban dentro y fueron aplastados por ellos.

Y no solo los enormes edificios estaban caídos, toda la ciudad de Tokio estaba casi destruida y siendo invadida por monstruos que se creían un mito o eran de cuentos de hadas, una de las clases de esas creaturas solo eran cuerpos esqueléticos que portaban armadura y espadas que perseguían a varias personas que estaban escapando de ellos, mientras que a otros les encajaba sus espadas a las personas sin piedad alguna. Otros monstruos que acompañaban a esos esqueletos eran mujeres que en lugar de tener piernas tenían cola de serpiente y eran portadoras de dagas que estaban en busca de más víctimas junto con otros tipos diferentes de creaturas que ayudaban en la matanza.

Un chico de 15 años de edad cabello rubio y ojos azules miraba su entorno después de recuperarse de su desmayo. Pudo ver a los ciudadanos siendo atacados y masacrados por los esqueletos, esas mujeres serpiente entre otros. Con lentitud y dejando salir un gemido adolorido se tocó su hombro izquierdo que se encontraba sangrando. Él sabía que lo que estaba viendo era solo una pequeña parte del caos que estaba sobre él. Él sabía muy bien que el desastre que estaba pasando ahora en Tokio también le estaba pasando a todo el mundo, que podría estar igual o en peores condiciones. Y como si no fuera suficiente ese ataque, el mundo estaba oscurecido por una gran sombra que bloqueaba casi por completo la luz del sol.

El levanto la vista cuando escucho un grito muy conocido para él, y con la poca iluminación que había vio a un grupo de dragones pelear con un gran dragón azul-verdoso que atacaba con agua hirviendo y a otro de color verde que los atacaba con un gran huracán formado por sus enormes alas hacia ese grupo de dragones y logrando derribar a la mayoría en el proceso.

Desvió la vista de esa pelea al escuchar el metal chocando con metal. Al dirigir la mirada vio a un hombre de cabellos largos de color lavanda recogido en una cola de caballo chocar su sable con la espada de uno de los esqueletos. Miro a otro hombre de cabellos cortos de color rosa pálido con ojos amarillos y poseía orejas y cola de mapache pelear con una ballesta y disparar sus flechas a una de esas mujeres serpiente y logrando salvar la vida de un hombre que intentaba proteger a un niño.

De repente escucho un grito infantil y vio a un niño de 9 años, de cabellos rubios y ojos amarillos y cuyo ojo izquierdo estaba vendado y tenía orejas y cola de lobo con una daga en sus manos huir mientras seguía gritando de una creatura que era una combinación de un gallo, un murciélago y una serpiente que corría rápido y estaba muy cerca de él. Pero de la nada apareció un dragón rojo y de su boca escupió acido hirviendo que le dio justo a la creatura y dejo escapar un leve chillido antes de desintegrarse.

– Gracias

Escucho que ese crio le agradecía a ese dragón antes de que ese reptil alado desapareciera de donde estaba parado y el chico se fuera corriendo para enfrentarse a unas arañas de gran tamaño. En ese instante vio un resplandor azul y observo a un hombre de cabellos y ojos azules con una bufanda del mismo color, y al igual que los otros dos el tenia orejas y cola pero eran de zorro, y este peleaba con un cetro y congelando a varios hombres de lava y fuego.

De repente sintió un temblor y vio a otro dragón pero sin alas golpear la tierra con una de sus patas y haciendo que salieran picos de la tierra y dañando gravemente a un gran perro de tres cabezas.

A lo lejos miro a un dragón blanco con escamas doradas y otro de color amarillo y negro en un área más oscura que las otras. El dragón blanco con escamas doradas voló un poco y de su cuerpo expulso una cegadora luz revelando a varias creaturas hecha de sombras y el dragón amarillo con negro expulso de su boca un rayo hacia una creatura hecha de agua haciendo que explote. En el cielo vio a un dragón rojo que exhalo fuego y otro completamente blanco que disparo un láser de su boca y darle a un gran número de gárgolas.

– OYE

El rubio se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar ese grito y al mirar hacia atrás vio a un gran dragón pero a diferencia de los otros, tenía plumas en lugar de escamas y eran de un color negro y morado con ojos rojos.

– ¿Qué haces hay parado y viendo esto como si fuera una película? ¡LEN TENEMOS QUE GANAR ESTO O SERA EL FIN! ¡TENEMOS QUE SALVARLA!

Len reacciono cuando ese dragón le gritaba y le recordó su objetivo principal y la razón por la que él estaba luchando en primer lugar. Olvidándose del dolor de su hombro izquierdo, el agarro un arco y una flecha dorada que estaba cerca de él y se subió sobre el dragón negro y empezaron a tomar el vuelo.

– Lo siento Tenebrae, me distraje

– Pues más te vale no distraerte ahora ya que estoy seguro de que Rin espera con ansias en que la rescates

Len no dijo nada ya que sabía que lo que decía ese dragón era verdad. En el vuelo se toparon con varias gárgolas y dragones pero fueron vencidos por un chorro de agua hirviendo y acido. Len volteo y vio al dragón azul-verdoso y al dragón rojo que salvo al niño.

– Sigan, nosotros los cubriremos

Escucho que el dragón rojo les hablo mientras escupía acido hacia otras de las gárgolas. Gracias al apoyo de ellos dos, Len y Tenebrae se dirigieron a la creatura de terriblemente enorme tamaño con enormes alas destruyendo todo a su paso.

– Recuerda, tienes que darle en el pecho, sino lo logras dile adiós a tu mundo y yo al mío

Le dijo mientras se acercaban al monstruo que atacaba sin misericordia. Mientras se acercaban Len sintió que su mente hizo un viaje al pasado, en el momento en que todo comenzó y esta masacre se ocasionara.

.

.

.

~ 11 meses antes ~

Len estaba escuchando una aburrida conferencia de la escuela. El apenas comenzaba el segundo curso de secundaria y ya le estaba dando sueño con lo de "esfuércense mucho", "saquen buenas calificaciones" y "que este año escolar les sea muy prospero". Él quería que esa conferencia no se repitiera cada inicio de clases cada vez que comenzaba un nuevo año.

El dejo salir un suspiro de alivio cuando esa aburrida conferencia se terminó y comenzaron a regresar a sus respectivos salones. De camino a clases sintió varias miradas femeninas y supo de quienes se trataban, cuando volteo un poco pudo ver a Mayu, IA y a Sonika que no apartaban la mirada de él.

Él sabía que por sus miradas ellas querían estar un "tiempo de caridad" con él. Y a pesar de que se divirtió mucho con ellas, quería empezar bien el año y eso significaba abstenerse de "jugar" por un tiempo. O al menos por un mes y entonces volvería al juego y "recuperaría el tiempo perdido" en solo una semana. Él tuvo que pensar en otra cosa ya que empezaba a incomodarle cierta parte de su cuerpo.

El comienzo de clases es usualmente muy aburrido. Pero para Len, sintió que ese se llevaba el premio mayor. Pero también sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago. No lo podía descifrar, pero sabía que algo está o iba a salirse de lugar. Cuando dio la hora del descanso nunca se sintió tan aliviado, sentía que en la hora de clases iba a dormirse, jamás creyó que matemáticas, física y química le resultarían más aburridas de lo que el recordaba.

Pero cuando él se sentó en un asiento de la cafetería el casi de inmediato fue abordado por la gran cantidad de chicas hermosas que querían tener una "noche divertida" con él. Su vida escolar casi siempre fue así desde que empezó la secundaria. A él no le importa en jugar al "príncipe azul" con ellas, después de todo, ellas sabían cómo era él después de todo y si ellas lloraban por eso, era su problema. Cuando sonó la campana él tuvo que rechazar las ofertas de las chicas diciéndoles que hasta después de un mes.

Con resignación ellas se dispersaron para después irse a su salón. Aunque hubo una en particular que no se fue. Él la reconoció al instante como Miku Hatsune, la más hermosa de toda la escuela y la envidia de todas las chicas y el sueño de todos los chicos, sin mencionar la vocalista número uno de la escuela.

– ¿En serio tienes que retenerte por un mes? – le dijo ella mientras acomodo sus manos en su cintura.

– Quiero empezar bien el año – le dijo mientras se alejaba de ella ya que no quería llegar tarde.

Cuando las clases llegaron a su fin él se fue directo a la limosina que lo esperaba afuera de la escuela. En el camino su mente vago en lo aburrido que sería el primer mes de inicio de clases. En el camino a casa creyó ver una sombra de una figura extraña. Pero rápidamente descarto esa idea ya que el creyó que eran una de esas figuras de cartón con personajes de animes o mangas.

Cuando llego a casa, que en realidad era una enorme mansión y en la parte trasera de su mansión era un área del bosque, ya que su madre Sweet Ann era algo ecológica y quiso un hogar con una pequeña (en realidad más grande y ancha que su mansión) área del bosque. Aunque respetaba mucho a su madre, a veces sus decisiones eran algo raras y algunas ocasiones causaban que hubiera plagas en la casa. Se estremeció un poco ante la plaga de insectos que hubo el mes pasado. Cuando el chofer estaciono la limosina enfrente de las puertas de su mansión, él se bajó con rapidez ya que quería descansar, pero un ruido le llamo su atención.

Cuando estaba por entrar a su "casa" él fue al patio trasero de su mansión y vio que había varios cofres sobre el pasto de su patio. De repente vio un arco salir volando y caer junto a los cofres y haciendo que el deje salir un jadeo de sorpresa. Cuando se acercó un poco más, vio que el arco salió "volando" de su sótano.

– ¿Hola? – Dijo con precaución – ¿Hay alguien?

Pero de repente una sábana salió disparada hacia su rostro y provocando que deje salir un grito de sorpresa-susto creyendo que lo iban a secuestrar, pero…

– Len… ¿Eres tú?

En detuvo sus gritos al reconocer la voz de su madre. Cuando se quitó la sabana de su rostro vio que ella sostenía unos papeles que lucían muy viejos.

– ¿Te asuste?

– P-por supuesto que no mama – dijo con un ligero rubor de vergüenza y vio los cofres y el arco en el césped – por cierto ¿Qué haces?

– Estoy limpiando el sótano – dijo con sencillez mientras dejaba las hojas sobre uno de los cofres.

– ¿Qué no para eso están los sirvientes y sirvientas que tenemos?

– No podemos depender siempre de ellos Len, además, extraño un poco moverme y no pedirle a alguien que lo haga por mí – dijo Ann mientras estiraba los brazos – ahora que recuerdo, ya que esta anocheciendo necesito que saques la catapulta que está en el sótano

– ¿Por qué yo? Espera ¿Tenemos una catapulta? – le dijo con incredulidad.

– Leon lo vio en un museo de armas antiguas y como se le hizo muy peculiar la compro sin consultarme – dijo con algo de enojo Ann – y estoy sacando todo lo del sótano para venderlo aunque sea un poco de lo que gasto

– Oye pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo tenga que sacarla ¿Por qué no lo hace uno de los criados de la casa?

– Tienes que aprender a ser un poco independiente Len y además esa catapulta no es muy pesada, hasta un escuálido la movería con libertad – Ann se dirigió hacia las puertas traseras de la mansión y mientras caminaba le dijo una ultima cosa al rubio – bien, tengo que regresar al trabajo, por cierto si no sacas la catapulta antes de las 11 de la noche te quitare tu celular, la televisión y tu computadora por tres meses – y con esa amenaza se metió dentro de la mansión.

Len miro con sorpresa a su madre. Debía aun estar enojada con su padre al comprar algo sin que lo consultara con ella. Pero cuando miro en su celular, miro que él tenía mucho tiempo antes de las 11, así que se metió en su casa y fue a su habitación para hacer la tarea que tiene pendiente, cosa que no le tomo más de 15 minutos y el resto de la tarde se la paso jugando en su computadora.

Pasaron las horas, y Len vio en el reloj de su computadora que faltaba una hora para las once de la noche. Refunfuñando, se dirigió al sótano de su casa. Con cuidado busco el interruptor de la luz y al encontrarlo, lo encendió y encontró con facilidad esa catapulta que compro su padre. Al verla de cerca, parecía como una gran ballesta en lugar de una catapulta, y por lo que miro, estaba cargada, y lo curioso era que en lugar de una roca, era una especie de red.

Ignorando con que estaba cargada el arma tomo la catapulta de sus extremos y la saco (con algo de dificultad) al patio. Cuando logro sacar esa arma de su sótano, maldijo en voz alta al no tener una rampa en lugar de escaleras en el sótano.

– Hasta un escuálido la movería con libertad, si claro – repitió las palabras de su madre – maldito padre por comprarla y maldita arma por ser tan pesada – maldijo la catapulta para después darle una fuerte patada.

Pero lo que no esperaba es que el arma se disparara a un destino indefinido haciendo que el rubio retroceda por la sorpresa de que aun funcione. Pero lo que tampoco esperaba es que escuchara el grito de una chica, y con la luz de la luna vio un punto negro caer hacia una parte del bosque en donde estaba cerca de su hogar y en cuanto desapareció ese punto negro, el grito de la chica ceso.

– Ho no

Eso fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ir dentro de su casa en busca de una linterna. Al encontrarla se dirigió dentro del bosque en búsqueda de la causa de ese grito. Mientras entraba más y más en el bosque escuchaba el sonido de las cigarras y los grillos que hacían. En su mente daba gracias que no hubiera lobos en Japón o estaría en un lio. Aunque no sabía si había otro tipo de animales como serpientes u osos.

Negó con la cabeza mientras seguía buscando, hasta que se tropezó y casi se cayó al suelo. Cuando dirigió la luz de la linterna en el suelo descubrió los rastros de que algo choco con la tierra y haciendo un camino.

Con lentitud y precaución siguió ese camino. Ignorando que su mente le decía a gritos que no fuera, una parte de él le decía que si su madre descubre que había un cadáver en su bosque, ella le iba a dar un castigo ejemplar. Ya que sabía que ella no sería capaz de delatar a su único hijo, pero sí de castigarlo realmente duro que preferiría ir al reformatorio. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta se encontró con la causa de que él se metiera en el bosque.

Él se sorprendió mucho al estar mas cerca de esa cosa… más bien esa persona.

Cuando Len miro a esa persona se quedó sin aliento.

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí llega este capitulo, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si se preguntan respecto a los dragones en porque no les di muchos detalles en como eran, es que creo que eso le quitaría un poco de emoción en saber como son por completo, hasta el mas pequeño detalle. Y descuiden que también no he olvidado mi otro fic y les prometo que lo terminare, junto con los que tengo planeados.**

**Por favor dejen reviews y si tienen alguna duda, no duden en comentármelo.**


	2. Otro Mundo

**Perdónenme si no he actualizado ninguna de mis historias, es por culpa de la universidad y sus tareas extremadamente largas que casi no tengo tiempo para mi, y mucho menos me deja escribir. Pero gracias a Kami-sama que pude completar dos capítulos, el cual el primero es este y el otro es el de "El Deseo" el cual publicare después de un momento es que me dio un poco de sueño y más el pensar en que mañana otra vez regreso a clases (T-T) **

**Habrán algunas palabras que tal vez no entenderán, cosa que después se aclarara al final del capitulo en donde lo explicare.**

**Bueno, no los distraigo más y espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Otro Mundo**

No podía creer lo que veía sus ojos.

Era una cosplayer.

Una sexy cosplayer rubia que cayó del cielo. Miro al cielo nocturno en busca de otra cospalyer como la que estaba en el suelo y formo un profundo camino de tierra arruinando parte de su propiedad. Se decepciono al no ver nada en el cielo. Giro a la chica que estaba en la tierra y se acercó lentamente hacia ella y tratar de ayudarla.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente y la miro con detalle.

Esa chica tenía un rostro similar al suyo. Solo que ella tenía los cabellos rubios más largos hasta por debajo de su cintura y vestía (ignorando las cuerdas que la tenían firmemente amarrada) de una armadura dorada que parecía más a una especie de traje de baño que una armadura.

Tenía un muy semejante traje de baño escolar, solo que tenía un ovalo vertical en el vientre y dejaba a la vista gran parte de los pechos de la chica. En donde era la parte de los pechos estaba parte de la armadura que se parecía mucho a un bracier sin tirantes y con escote de corazón y las puntas del bracier que apenas cubría sus pezones (sabia eso por experiencia). Una falda que solo le llegaba hasta por debajo de las caderas y unos guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos y unas botas de tacón muy alto (que hasta él le pareció algo incómodo) que terminaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

_¿Cómo puede soportar tanto peso? _

Fue lo único que cruzo por su mente al ver el bracier, su diminuta faldita, sus botas y guantes eran de oro, y hasta donde lo ve desde su distancia parecían tener unos tres o cuatro centímetros de grosor. Se sintió cansado con solo verla llevar puesto eso.

Pero lo que le hizo olvidar la pesada armadura de ese precioso metal eran las orejas de color amarillo como su pelo que tenía en la cabeza y las tres colas que tenia del mismo color. Sino mal recordaba esas orejas y cola pertenecían a la especie de los zorros.

Con cautela se acercó al cuello de la cosplayer que estaba inconsciente (no lo sabía con seguridad) y tomo su pulso. Suspiro de alivio al poder encontrar su pulso y ver que aun respiraba. Se sentó en el suelo y miro a la muchacha inconsciente.

Esto sin duda era un problema.

Y el principal problema era ¿Qué hacia una chica en el cielo?

Amenos de que fuera una súper heroína que cayó en desperdicios radioactivos… ahogo una risa ante ese pensamiento. Como si ella pudiera volar de verdad y su objetivo era salvar a los inocentes. Dejo escapar otro suspiro y mirar al cielo.

Pero de que algo si sabía era en que ella necesitaba ayuda. Si la dejaba ahí con los mapaches y su Okaa-san se entera sin duda ella lo va a matar. Con cansancio él le quito las cuerdas que la tenían amarrada y después la agarro por los brazos.

Gruño en cuanto intento moverla del pequeño cráter. Sin duda ella debió haber entrenado mucho si puede llevar puesta esa coraza y no quejarse.

.

Cuando llego finalmente a su cuarto la puso en su cama. Él se dejó caer en el suelo y dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio y alivio.

Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana. Casi las cinco.

Arrastrar a una chica con un blindaje muy pesado no es extraño de que se tarde casi toda la noche en tratar de llevarla a su cuarto. Gastando casi sus últimas fuerzas levanto la cabeza y miro a la chica que acapara una parte de su enorme cama y la vio agitarse un poco. Lo tomo como una señal de que estaba cerca de despertarse y se levantó mientras le temblaban las piernas e intentaba impedir caer en el suelo otra vez.

Observo como abría los ojos y se sentó en la cama. Se desconcertó demasiado al verla moverse con libertad mientras que a él le tomo seis horas en llevarla a su cuarto. Pudo distinguir unas iris azules como las suyas, aunque (nunca lo admitiría) más bonitos que los suyos. Cuando cruzo su mirada con la de él era como mirarse en un espejo, solo que ella era mucho más femenina que él.

Ella parpadeo dos veces y sus orejas se agitaron un poco y sus tres colas empezaron a moverse.

Ella definitivamente debía ser la mejor cosplayer de todos.

– ¿Quién eres?

Su voz era suave pero ligeramente más aguda que la suya. Pudo ver la inocencia en sus ojos a pesar de su armadura que no parecía armadura.

– Soy… Len

– ¿Len?

– Hai

– Fufu, que nombre tan extraño – le sonrió – mucho gusto soy Rin y soy una Kitsune

De que ella sea una por las orejas y las colas (que aún desconoce) que mueve de eso no tenía duda, pero lo que si ponía en duda era en la forma en que vestía. Parecía más una prostituta cosplayer adolescente, pero lo dudaba ya que ella es (en su opinión) muy ingenua para eso. Al verla como salía de su cama y mirar a todos lados de su habitación examino las orejas y las colas que estaban por encima de la falda de oro.

Esas partes peludas debían estar muy bien pegadas. Con cuidado se aproximó hacia ella y agarro la cola de en medio haciendo que esta sacara un chillido, se diera la vuelta mientras cubría con sus manos la cola que toco y retrocediera hacia la pared.

– ¡¿QUÉ HACES?!

Se impresiono un poco ante el grito de la rubia. Aunque gracias a ese aullido existía la posibilidad de que sus padres se despertaran él no se preocupó ya que ellos dormían como rocas.

– Quería saber si tus colas y orejas eran de verdad

– ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SON DE VERDAD! ¡¿QUÉ ESPERABAS?! – Le miro con enojo antes de calmarse y mirarlo con confusión – momento…

Cuando pensó que su día no podría ser más extraño, se equivocó completamente. Rin se acercó hacia el hasta que su cara estaba a centímetros de la suya y empezó a olfatearlo y después fruncirle el ceño.

– Tú no eres un Hebi – se apartó de él y puso sus manos frente a ella como si esperara a que le atacara.

– ¿Una serpiente? No lo soy, soy un humano – lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y eso era.

– Un… ¿Humano?

– Si, ahora que lo pienso mejor ¿Quién eres? – Lo pensó por unos segundos – ¿O qué?

– Ya te lo dije soy una Kitsune humajo

– Se dice humano

– Como sea, nunca he escuchado una palabra así

– A todo esto ¿De dónde vienes? – sentía curiosidad de dónde provenía esa Kitsune ya que la cola que toco y la jalo un poco era de verdad y no era una cosplayer.

– Yo soy de…

_Rugido_

Un fuerte y largo grito se escuchó no muy lejos de donde estaban. Ese alarido sonó muy idéntico a un dragón. Y lo sabe por varias películas que ha visto de ellos. Vio a Rin que se puso a temblar y sudar un poco y la vio dirigirse hacia la gran ventana de su cuarto, abrirlas y mirar hacia el cielo.

_Rugido, rugido, rugido_

– Ahora si estoy en problemas

La escucho mascullar mientras miraba al cielo nocturno. Con lentitud se acercó hacia ella y miro a la misma dirección en que miraba y se quedó como piedra. En el cielo nocturno se veía a un dragón pequeño (desde su distancia) de color morado, casi negro.

_Rugido, rugido_

– ¿Quién es él? – trato de no desmayarse al ver a ese dragón volar de un lado a otro y soltar un bramido tras otro.

– Tenebrae

Después de que dijo el nombre de ese reptil emplumado, esa creatura cayó en picado hacia su dirección. Y antes de que fuera a su cuarto a buscar refugio ese dragón aterrizo enfrente de su mansión en sus cuatro patas.

Desde cerca lo vio mejor y noto que tenía unos dientes gigantescos de color rojo. Tenía los colmillos, cuernos, garras y ojos del color de un rojo muy penetrante y enfrente de sus ojos tenía un cuerno curvo. Pero lo que más llama la atención es en que el pecho de ese reptil volador brillaba de un azul-celeste y tenía plumas en lugar de escamas.

No podía evitar temblar al ver lo enorme que era desde cerca. Era como de 33 metros de altura. Mucho más grande que su mansión no había duda.

Cuando ese dragón dejo de acercarse dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Más no duro mucho porque el ese reptil emplumado inclino su largo cuello hacia donde estaban y volteo su rostro hacia la izquierda en el proceso y con su gran ojo carmesí derecho los vio tanto a él como a la rubia a su lado. Pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió.

– Rin ¿En dónde estabas? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me hiciste pasar? – dijo el plumero gigante mientras acercaba parte de su rostro más cerca de la rubia Kitsune.

– Si… gomen nasai Otou-san – la Kitsune le acaricio el área emplumada debajo del ojo de su "Otou-san".

Si no hubiera estado petrificado por el terror que le tiene a ese dragón habría escupido saliva el ver el "afecto de padre e hija" que estaba frente a él. Parpadeo dos veces al recuperarse y miro a Rin con su "Otou-san".

Simplemente no le encontraba lógica.

¿Cómo algo tan grande pudo tener a alguien tan pequeño como hija? Miro a "Tenebrae" y Rin. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras trataba de razonar eso. Tal vez sea adoptada, era la única explicación que encontraba, pero desconocía totalmente en que los dragones puedan criar a hijos que no sean suyos, así que le vino otra explicación a la cabeza.

– Entonces se parece a la Okaa-san

Se arrepintió en cuanto el hablo ya que el plumero morado dejo a un lado a Rin para mirarle con atención. Miro que sus ojos se estrecharon mientras lo escaneaban, aunque no estaba seguro ya que ese dragón no tenía siquiera pupilas, solo era rojo como la sangre. Tembló un poco en cuanto Tenebrae empezó a gruñir un poco.

– ¿Quién es él? Por su aroma sé que no es un Hebi

– Es Len y es un hulako

– ¡Es humano! – le exclamo a la rubia que no pueda decir bien el nombre de su raza.

– Humano dime ¿En dónde estamos?

– Soy Len y están en la ciudad Tokio – le respondió al reptil sin escamas con algo de enojo.

– ¿Tokio? Nunca he escuchado un nombre tan raro. Mhhh… – medito por un momento – es tal y como me lo temía

– ¿Otou-san?

– Ya no estamos en nuestro mundo Rin, estamos en otro

– ¡WAAAA! ¡¿QUÉ PASARA CON LA ALDEA OKAMI?! – la rubia se revolvió los cabellos de su cabeza mientras chillaba y sorprendiéndose de que sus guantes de metal no le hagan daño.

– ¿Aun tienes ese cristal que te encontraste?

– Si – dejo de alborotarse el pelo.

– Tendremos que irnos por donde llegamos – los ojos del dragón se entrecerraron – eso me recuerda ¡¿POR QUÉ TE SEPARASTE DE MI NIÑA MALCRIADA?! ¡PUEDO OLER LA TIERRA EN TODO TU CUERPO!

El rubio se tapó los oídos ante el grito de Tenebrae. Agradecía de que su mansión estaba apartada considerablemente de las otras residencias y de que sus padres durmiera como rocas. Uno puede hacer un carnaval en casa y no lo notan. No sería la primera vez que él lo hace.

– ¡N-NO FUE MI CULPA! ¡ESTABA EXPLORANDO!

– ¡TE DIJE QUE ES PELIGROSO VOLAR DE NOCHE SI ESTAMOS EN UN ÁREA INEXPLORADA!

– ¡SABES QUE SOY CURIOSA Y NO PUEDO ESTAR QUIETA EN EL MISMO LUGAR Y MENOS AL VER UN LUGAR QUE NO HE VISTO!

– ¡Y MIRA COMO ACABAS! ¡PUDISTE HABER MUERTO!

– ¡PERO NO LO ESTOY!

– ¡¿Y COMO EXPLICAS EL OLOR A TIERRA Y CÉSPED CUBRIÉNDOTE CASI POR COMPLETO?!

– ¡NO LO SÉ! ESTABA VOLANDO EN EL CIELO Y LUEGO… – ella lo miro a la cara y frunció el ceño – ¡TÚ FUISTE EL QUE ME DERRIBO! – le grito mientras le señalo con su dedo.

– ¡Fue un accidente! – exclamo mientras levantaba los brazos.

– ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que te derribo?

– Él fue el quien me derribo Otou-san – le acuso con el dragón – antes de quedar inconsciente pude olfatear un aroma en las cuerdas muy semejante al de Len

– Así que tú eres el culpable de todo – pudo sentir la oscuridad en la voz del reptil emplumado.

– E-espera…

Antes de que pudiera completar su frase Tenebrae le agarro de su blusa entre sus dietes y vio a Rin saltar y subirse sobre la cabeza del reptil morado. Dejo salir un grito de sorpresa y espanto mientras el plumero con patas largas empezó a volar y dirigirse hacia el bosque que era de su propiedad.

Todo le parecía pequeño desde donde estaba volando, pero eso no disminuyo su miedo. Estando entre la boca de unos seres mitológicos no es algo que había previsto en su vida. No había duda de que su vida no será nada fácil con esos dos.

– Oi, Otou-san ¿Por qué trajimos a Len con nosotros? – señalo la rubia. Y el rubio también se preguntaba eso.

– Si lo dejamos en su casa, lo más probable que pase es en que pida ayuda y nos encierren – le dijo a su hija sin abrir su boca y soltar al rubio.

– Tú si piensas en todo Otou-san, y que conveniente de que los dragones usen telepatía y no sus bocas – soltó una risita – sino habrías soltado a Len y se habría hecho trisas al impactar en la tierra

– ¡NO DIGAS ESO! – aulló aterrado ante ese pensamiento.

– No pienso soltarte humano… dejarías muy sucio el suelo

Len se quedó callado ante las palabras de Tenebrae. Sin duda esos dos tienen una mente oscura que le hace temblar, y no en el buen sentido.

Agradeció a los cielos de que vio a Tenebrae descender al suelo y vio un estanque en medio del bosque. Sino mal recordaba ese estanque era una de las razones por la cual su Okaa-san se quedó con parte de la propiedad del bosque. Decía que había algo "enigmático".

– Rin

– Ya voy

La rubia hizo aparecer un pequeño cristal azul-celeste de la nada. El rubio vio que en la pequeña laguna se mostró un cristal de casi seis metros y empezó a brillar demasiado, que tuvo que cubrirse los ojos.

Al siguiente momento el cayo a la dura tierra y supo que el dragón morado lo dejo caer al suelo apropósito. Aunque agradecía internamente que solo fue de una altura de metro y medio. Se froto la cara y al levantar la vista al cielo se olvidó del dolor que estaba en todo el rostro.

El cielo estaba oscuro, pero pudo ver tres lunas de distintos tamaños y sus colores eran muy peculiares. Una estaba de blanco, otra estaba purpura y la última era de un rojo carmesí. Y la posición en las que estaban las estrellas eran muy desconocidas para él. No pudo encontrar ninguna de las constelaciones que él conocía.

Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba a la orilla de un gran risco y pudo ver un extenso bosque que se extendía a kilómetros y en la oscuridad de la noche pudo ver a pequeños dragones volar hacia el oeste.

Definitivamente ya no estaba en Tokio.

– Estamos en casa Tenebrae

– Eso parece Rin

Dio media vuelta y vio a la rubia y al plumero gigante platicar mientras miraban al enorme cristal detrás de ellos, muy semejante al que el vio antes de que todo a su alrededor se volviera blanco.

– Parece que mi pequeño cristal es una especie de llave para ir a ese extraño mundo ¿Tu qué crees Otou-san?

– Es posible ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estuvimos fuera? – el reptil emplumado miro hacia el cielo estrellado.

– No lo sé Otou-san – olfateo el aire – no creo que haya cambiado mucho mientras estábamos varias horas fuera

– Tal vez, pero habrá que ir a la aldea Okami y asegurarnos de que todos estén bien

– He cierto, le prometí a Oliver y a Kaito que regresaría pronto, ya deben estar angustiados

– ¿Qué estamos esperando?

– ¡Oigan!

La rubia y el dragón morado voltearon a ver a un rubio que parecía estar muy cerca de sufrir un colapso.

– ¿Me pueden decir en dónde estoy?

– Ahí, que tonta soy – se golpeó suavemente la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua – ¡Bienvenido a Septem Regna!

– ¿Septem Regna? – los signos de interrogación aparecieron sobre su cabeza.

– Para ponerte las cosas más simples, significa Siete Reinos

Len pudo detectar molestia y aburrimiento (que no fue muy discreta) en Tenebrae cuando le dio su explicación.

– ¿Y a dónde van?

– ¿A dónde van? Más bien vamos

– ¿Qué? – No comprendió, más bien no quiso entender la explicación de la zorrita de amarillo – ¿Qué te hace pensar que iré con ustedes? – se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

– Eso es fácil – aunque le sonrió de una manera dulce, sintió escalofríos – Otou-san a él

– ¡NO! ¡ESPERA!

Tenebrae no le dejo continuar porque nuevamente le agarro de su ropa con sus dientes y junto con "su hija" se fueron a una dirección completamente irreconocible para él.

Solo esperaba (y rezaba) poder salir vivo de esto.

* * *

**Bien, primero voy a aclarar algunas de las palabras que de seguro no entienden, Traducciones: **

**Tenebrae: Oscuridad**

**Septem Regna: Siete Reinos**

**Okami: Lobo (También significa Gran Dios)**

**mayde hitsuhina** **RinxLen:** Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y perdón por hacerte esperar mucho tiempo.

**Y también quisiera agradecer a RominaEster y a paolamotamolina por los favoritos y a RominaEster (otra vez xD) America** **hernandez y a diva . gold smith.3 (perdón por los espacios pero no pude poner tu nombre sin que se borrara, gomen u.u) por los followings** **Muchas gracias a todos son maravillosos :D**

**Bien espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**


	3. Aldea Okami

**Hola a todos ¿Me extrañaron? :3 Bien primero que nada me disculpo por no haber actualizado, y ya que mis clases comienzan el lunes voy a publicar el nuevo capitulo de este fic antes de empezar de nuevo con la universidad... Que fastidio -_- (suspiro) pero al menos termine este capitulo junto con otros nuevos capítulos de mis otros trabajos :3 **

**Feliz Lectura :D**

* * *

**Aldea Okami**

– Oigan

Rin miro a Len mientras que el dragón seguía volando por los cielos e ignoraba al humano que trataba de llamarlo.

– ¿Cuándo pisare tierra firme?

– Cuando lleguemos a la aldea – la rubia le sonrió.

– ¿Y cuánto falta para llegar a ella?

– Como en unos diez minutos – Rin se acostó en la espalda emplumada de su Otou-san.

– ¿Podría al menos estar sentado y así evitar una tragedia? – miro el suelo que estaba a más de cincuenta metros de distancia de sus pies.

– Ni lo pienses, no te dejare estar cerca de mi hija después de que la atacaste

– ¡Ya dije que fue un accidente!

– Aun no te creo

– Otou-san ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que haya pasado desde que salimos?

– No lo sé Rin, todo parece igual, pero detecto un extraño aroma en el aire – miro a los lados mientras ignoraba las quejas y gemidos temerosos de Len.

– ¡Oigan, cuidado! – Se volvió un poco azul mientras miraba el suelo – ¡Recuerden, están cargando a alguien que no vuela!

– Que aburrido – Tenebrae abrió el hocico dejando caer a Len.

– ¡WWAAAAAAAA!

Ambos miraron al rubio caer mientras chillaba de miedo y trataba de aferrarse a algo inexistente.

– Otou-san, dijiste que Len dejaría muy sucio el suelo si lo dejas caer… – la rubia siguió mirando al rubio mientras seguía cayendo y gritando – ¿Lo ayudamos?

El dragón miro al chico.

– Déjame pensarlo

Faltaban menos de quince metros para el impacto.

– ¡OTOU-SAN!

– WAY… lo que tú digas Rin

Tenebrae cayó en picado y antes de que Len chocara con la tierra y sus restos se esparcieran por todo el lugar como un plato de ramen en el piso, lo atrapo con sus colmillos a unos cuantos centímetros antes de que el rostro del muchacho tocara el suelo. Cuando lo vio mover sus brazos, supo que estaba vivo y retomo su vuelo hacia la aldea Okami.

Len por otro lado, sentía que iba a desmayarse. Juro que vio toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Ese plumero con garras y dientes sin duda lo va matar en el momento menos oportuno. Tomo respiraciones muy profundas mientras trataba de no vomitar o desmayarse por la adrenalina que paso por su cuerpo de golpe. Si hubiera sabido que estoy iba a pasar se hubiera acostado con Miku o haber hecho un trio con ella y Neru.

– ¡Otou-san mira!

El rubio levanto la vista del suelo y vio una aldea muy grande. Había casas de madera y un rio en el que había varios votes amarrados a unas rocas y troncos cerca del agua. Cuando Tenebrae aterrizo cerca de la entrada del pueblo, lo dejo caer al suelo (a un metro de altura) jamás se sintió tan aliviado de estar sobre tierra, si no fuera por el poco orgullo que le quedaba, la habría besado.

Observo a Rin bajar de la espalda de su padre y entraba corriendo a la aldea, y al reptil emplumado que lo dejo caer lo vio encogerse hasta el tamaño de dos metros y seguir a su hija. Cuando se recuperó siguió las huellas de los zapatos de Rin. Le tomo un tiempo pero logro encontrarla sobre una roca y mirando a los lados.

– ¡OIGAN, YA LLEGUE! ¡¿ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA?! – grito con toda sus fuerzas, y miro con preocupación cuando no vio salir a nadie – ¿En dónde están todos?... solo nos fuimos por unos momentos… ¿No?... Otou-san

– Lo sé – entrecerró los ojos – tampoco me gusta nada

– Oigan… – Len trato de hablar

– ¿Qué crees que haya pasado Otou-san?

– Rin

– No lo sé – el dragón miro a los lados – todo parece normal, pero a la vez lo siento diferente

– Disculpen

– ¡¿Y si los Ignis atacaron mientras no estábamos?! – la rubia se tensó ante su propia teoría.

– Lo dudo – miro las casas – nada esta incinerado

– Podrían…

– ¿Quién más atacaría nuestro hogar? – la Kitsune se cruzó de brazos.

– Rin… – medio cerro los ojos, como si fuera la pregunta más tonta que haya escuchado – ¿Debo recordarte que esta aldea tiene muchos enemigos?

– Bueno… podría haber sido…

– ¡ESCUCHENME MALDITA SEA!

La Kitsune y el dragón finalmente lo miraron. Len suspiro tratando de calmar sus nervios que estaban al límite y que en cualquier momento podría estallar. Pasó su mano derecha por su flequillo y se acercó hacia ellos.

– ¿Qué quieres umapo? ¿No vez que estamos ocupados? – Tenebrae no se molestó en ocultar la molestia en su voz.

– Es humano, y necesito respuestas – entrecerró los ojos – ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Y porque a cada momento preguntan cuánto tiempo pasó?

Padre e hija se miraron y la rubia suspiro mientras se paró frente a él.

– Este pueblo es nuestro hogar muy bien conocido como la aldea Okami – su rostro se tornó serio – y si preguntamos ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Es porque este mundo transcurre a un tiempo distinto al tuyo

– ¿Diferente al mío?

– No sabemos con exactitud cuánto – miro a la tierra – pero los pergaminos y libros que he leído con mi Otou-san relataron de que hay un mundo paralelo en el que ahí seres como yo, pero carecen de características animales y creaturas mágicas

– Ese vendría siendo mi planeta

– Exacto – cerro los ojos – antes, ambos mundos transcurrían a la misma velocidad – apretó los puños – pero todo cambio debido a un ser que existió hace mucho tiempo intento llegar a ese mundo desconocido… no lo logro, pero en el proceso altero el equilibrio de esta dimensión y en ese momento empezó a ir a una velocidad muy diferente al tuyo

–…

– Buscamos en muchos escritos, pero no encontramos nada sobre cuál es la diferencia de tiempo

– ¿Así que por eso están preocupados por saber de los lugareños?

– Si…

– Y los habitantes de aquí... ¿Son como tú no?

La miro abrir sus ojos como platos y empezó a sudar.

– Bueno… más o menos – se froto la nuca – ellos son…

– ¿Rin-sama?

Los tres escucharon la voz de un hombre y vieron a un tipo de cabellos y ojos turquesas que vestía de ropas y guantes de piel del mismo color con negro y sandalias. La blusa que tenía cubría su torso dejando libre sus brazos y los pantalones solo cubrían los muslos. Y sus guantes dejaban al descubierto sus dedos.

– ¿Rin-sama… en verdad es usted?

– Day Tare ¿Eres tú?

– Rin-sama regreso – sonrió – ¡OIGAN RIN-SAMA REGRESO!

– ¿Rin-sama?

– ¡¿Rin-sama volvió?!

– ¡¿Es ella en verdad?!

– ¡Rin-nee volvió!

– ¡Alabada sea Virida!

– ¡ES ELLA!

Len se quedó anonadado por la gran multitud de creaturas semejantes a Rin salieron de las casas hechas de madera y empezaron a rodear a la rubia y su Otou-san. Algo que noto de ellos es en que los hombres tienen trajes muy semejantes al amigo de Rin. Y las mujeres llevaban atuendos del mismo material, pero mucho más reveladores que el de los hombres, su vestimenta era semejante a la de Rin, solo que de piel con pequeños adornos de metal en vez de oro sólido. Sin olvidar las mallas negras que tenían partes abiertas dejando parte de sus piernas libres.

Y la vestimenta de los niños lo incomodo un poco. El de los niños solo tenían puesto una falda con short que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas y algunos tenían sus cabellos amarrados en cola de caballo y sus torsos desnudos (casi los confundió por niñas). Y las niñas tenían faldas demasiado cortas, bracieres sin tirantes que apenas cubrían sus pezones y grandes horquillas sobre sus cabezas que parecen estar hechas de oro y platino.

Tomo en cuenta de algo muy importante es en que, incluyendo al amigo de Rin, todos ellos tienen orejas y colas de lobo. Además no tienen más de una cola.

– ¡Ay!

Miro abajo y vio a una niña sentada en el piso y supo que había chocado con el mientras corría hacia la Kitsune. Se puso de cuclillas y la ayudo a levantarse y ella se le quedo mirando raro. Ladeo la cabeza y se sorprendió un poco como ella toco su cabeza en busca de algo en particular y después olfatearlo.

– No eres de por aquí ¿O si?

–… No

– ¿De qué clan eres?

– ¿Clan?

– Esta es la tribu Okami – se jalo sus orejas y agito su cola.

– ¿La tribu Okami? – Enarco una ceja – ¿Por qué tienen el mismo nombre de raza que el de su aldea?

– Querían llamarla Gazám pero no quedaba muy bien con nosotros – de la nada ella retrocedió atemorizada – ¿No eres un Ignis… verdad?

– No y ¿Qué es un Ignis? – se extrañó del comportamiento de la niña.

– ¿Rin-sama te conoce?

– He… Más o menos

– Bueno… no estas atado y golpeado así que no debes ser peligroso

– Espera ¿Qué?

– ¡Momo!

Len volteo a ver a Rin y toda la multitud que la rodeaba le volteo a ver. Miro que los niños se aferraban a las piernas de los mayores y los hombres se pasaban al frente de las mujeres y ellas tenían un semblante angustiado. Se extrañó en como los gritos y palabras de felicidad y esperanza fueran reemplazados por un absoluto silencio.

– Momo, aléjate de el – vio a uno de los hombres del frente llamarla.

– Pero… Otou-san él no es peligroso

– Momo obedece a tu padre – una mujer de cabellos verdes la llamo.

– Pero Okaa-san el vino con Rin-sama y Tenebrae-sama

Todos miraron a los nombrados y la Kitsune solo suspiro.

– Si, lo traje conmigo, pero descuiden es inofensivo – se acercó a el – lo ven

De repente ella le golpeo con uno de sus dedos en la frente y lo mando a rodar a varios metros de distancia y soltó un sonoro quejido por el punto adolorido de su frente.

– ¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA MALDITA ZORRA!

– Si fuera un Ignis o de alguna otra cabila ya me hubiera atacado y no se habría dejado golpear o no se hubiera inmutado por un ataque tan débil

– ¡LE LLAMAS DÉBIL A ESTO! – señalo su frente que estaba un poco hinchado en donde lo golpeo y con una vena roja palpitando.

Olvido su enojo cuando la aldea lo rodeo por completo, ellos mantenían distancia de un dos metros y empezaron a olfatearlo.

– Es verdad

– No huele a fuego, tampoco a cenizas o carbón

– Tampoco es un Hebi

– Su aroma no es ninguno al que haya olido antes

– ¿Qué es el Rin-sama?

– El… – lo señalo la Kitsune – es un okiajmo saluden

– ¡Bienvenido a la aldea Okami okiajmo! – saludaron todos

– ¡ES HUMANO Y ME LLAMO LEN! – no le importo si hacía sentir mal a los lugareños ya se cansó de que pronuncien mal su raza.

– Oigan, no veo a Kaito por aquí – Rin miro a los lados – ¿Dónde está?

Todos guardaron silencio. A Rin y Tenebrae no le gustaron el cómo miraban melancólicamente al suelo.

– Rin-sama…

– Kaito-san se… fue

– ¿Cómo que se fue? – arqueo una ceja – ¿A donde?

– Rin-sama… dinos una cosa, porque…

– Nos abandonaron

La rubia y el plumero miraron a Momo que tenía una cara de tristeza.

– ¿Por qué nos abandonaron? ¿Hicimos algo mal?

– No, nosotros… – sus ojos se agrandaron y su rostro se ensombreció –… ¿Dicen que los abandonamos?

– Si

–… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue que los dejamos atrás?

–… Hace seis meses

Tenebrae noto la gran incertidumbre que estaba sintiendo Rin ahora. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que él no se sentía igual, pero debía decirle a su hija de algo muy importante que el descubrió al llegar ahí.

– Rin… sé que estas impactada pero, ¿No lo notaste?

– ¿Notar que?

– La aldea se pudo ver y entramos sin problemas

Len la vio de la misma forma hasta que la escucho jadear y correr hacia una dirección que el desconocía y Tenebrae iba tras de ella. Dejando a la niña y los aldeanos atrás, la siguió y tras correr por unos cinco minutos la vio correr hacia una colina un poco distanciada de las casas y vio un pequeño templo budista.

Al verla entrar en el escucho un grito de sorpresa pocos segundos después. Al pasar al templo vio que sus orejas y cola estaban erizadas mientras miraba un cojín que estaba sobre un pedestal de oro con diamantes.

– ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL COR GLASS?!

Se tapó los oídos por su grito que resonó por el templo. Al escuchar pasos vio a Momo en la puerta y aún mantenía ese semblante melancólico.

– Se llevaron el Cor Glass hace unos meses

– ¿Quién se lo llevo? – Rin se acercó a la niña mientras que esta jugaba con los dedos.

–… Caligo

Se sorprendió al escuchar a Rin y Tenebrae inhalar de la conmoción y ver que se mostraban shockeados por el nombre de ese ser.

– ¡QUE! ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! – Rin apretó los puños – Caligo es el guardián de la entrada del Regnum Tenebrarum ¿Por qué iba a estar aquí?

– No lo sabemos Rin-sama – miro el suelo – tres meses después de que tú y Tenebrae-sama desaparecieran escuchamos ruidos venir de aquí y al inspeccionar… vimos a Caligo llevarse el Cor Glass

– No puede ser… – se dio cuenta de algo – ¿Y Kaito? ¿Dónde está?

–… – se negó a mirarle – él estuvo peleando solo contra las demás tribus que nos atacaron por dos meses y el decidió ir a Regnum Tenebrarum a recuperarlo

Tanto Momo como Len se impresionaron al ver a Rin saltar por el impacto de la noticia.

– ¡¿FUE A REGNUM TENEBRARUM SOLO?!

– No

– ¿En serio? Creo que eso está bien

– Oliver fue con el

– Ah, Oli… ¡¿EHHHHHH~~?! – Estaba segura de que su grito resonó por todo el pueblo – ¡¿POR QUÉ LOS DEJARON IR?! ¡MÁS IMPORTANTE! ¡¿PORQUE DEJARON IR A OLIVER?! ¡ES SOLO UN NIÑO!

– Intentamos detener a ambos, pero se escabulleron por la noche mientras dormíamos

– PERO…

– Rin – ella miro a su padre – no tiene caso desahogarte con Momo, mírala, parece que va a romperse por tus chillidos

La rubia miro a la niña y vio que la Okami estaba temblando mientras se encogió de hombros. Ella miro con tristeza y se acercó a ella para después abrasarla y con cuidado de no golpearla con su armadura.

– Gommen Momo – le acaricio la cabeza – créeme que los dos no queríamos dejarlos, pero les explicare a la aldea lo que nos ocurrió a Tenebrae y a mí más tarde – se separó de ella – ahora lo importante es en recuperar el Cor Galss, a Kaito y a Oliver – miro con determinación a la niña – reúne a todos en el pueblo, debo discutir con todos ellos y decirles que partiremos a Regnum Tenebrarum esta noche

Momo asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo del templo. En cambio Tenebrae miro a Rin.

–… ¿Qué haremos ahora Rin?

– Ya lo dije – miro con firmeza a su padre – iremos a Regnum Tenebrarum por el Cor Glass y a rescatar a Kaito y a Oliver – puso su mano debajo de la barbilla – el viaje a Tenebrarum es muy largo si no es volando, así que debieron haber llegado hace unos días

– ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que no se los trago el mar o algún esperpento acuático?

– Son idiotas por ser muy imprudentes, pero Oliver sabe manejar muy bien en el agua

Tenebrae suspiro mientras bajo la cabeza al suelo.

– Esos tontos van a venir matándonos un día de estos – empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

– Habla por ti, a donde quiera que vamos siempre hay peligro en donde pisas – empezó a seguir al reptil emplumado mientras se encogía de brazos.

– Cállate

– Zorra amarilla y plumero

Se detuvieron y miraron a Len que estaba de brazos cruzados.

– ¿Ahora qué? – dijo con desinterés la Kitsune.

– ¿A dónde creen que van?

– A Regnum Tenebrarum – Tenebrae hablo – no nos escuchaste

– Claro que sí, pero ¿Me piensan dejar aquí?

– No, iras con nosotros – respondió Rin casi de inmediato – la aldea no confía mucho en ti y es arriesgado dejarte por tu cuenta

Al ver el semblante de la zorra sabia que no tenia opción.

–… Si voy a ir con ustedes... no quiero que me lleven en los dientes de tu Otou-san

– Ni lo pienses

– Otou-saaan

Se tensó un poco ante el tono de su hija y solo soltó un gruñido en resignación.

– Bien, pero mantente alejada de mi hija

– Perfecto, y cuanto se tarda en llegar a ese lugar

– A barco casi seis meses y eso si eres un excelente navegador de lo contrario tomaría unos cinco años, pero conociendo a Oliver debió tomarle casi un mes – puso su mano derecha en la frente – pero si vuelas solo tomaría tres días, dos si volamos muy rápido

– ¿Y eres rápido Tenebrae?

– ¡ESO ME OFENDE EN GRAN MEDIDA ESTÚPIDO!

– Solo los del Regnum Ventus o los que poseen un dragón pueden llegar en ese tiempo – ignoro la riña de su Otou-san y del rubio – y ya que los dragones no son tolerados en casi todas las razas, los únicos que llegarían rápido serían los de Ventus si no tuviéramos a Tenebrae

– Espera, ¿Por qué no les agradan los demás clanes los dragones?

– Eso… te lo contare otro día – salió del templo – ahora, es importante en pensar en un plan mientras tu arreglas las cosas para el viaje – miro directo a Len.

– ¿Por qué yo?

– Fácil, aunque te quedes mi gente no te dará alimento ni comodidades ya que eres un extranjero, aunque no demuestres ser una amenaza, y también – de repente estaba frente a él y noto un brillo malicioso en sus ojos mientras Tenebrae los miraba con indiferencia – no voy a arriesgar a mi familia dejándote aquí, así que ve y prepara el equipaje

Y con eso salió del templo junto con ese reptil sin escamas. Él sabía que ella no estaba mintiendo y le sorprendió lo rápido que cambiaba su personalidad cuando se trataba de la aldea, aunque no fueran de la misma raza.

– Despreciable

Fue lo único que mascullo mientras se dirigía a arreglar todo para el viaje a ese lugar.

* * *

**Es todo por ahora, debo publicar los nuevos capítulos de las otras historias y cuanto antes mejor, cuando la escuela esta cerca de empezar el tiempo es oro... que lastima que mis** vacaciones** están por terminar T-T quisiera agradecer por los comentarios a:**

**Sorayahikarine09: **Un poco de esto un poco de aquello, pero principalmente me vino la idea de este fic por synchronicity, pero como se ve solo por el dragón :3

**Guest: **Que bien que te llame la atención, espero te haya gustado el capitulo

**Haru1412: **Lamento la larga espera, pero espero que esto compense la tardanza

**También agradezco a los que agregaron a esta historia a favoritos y la siguen muchas gracias :D**

**Traducciones de ciertas palabras, los que falten, será para otro capitulo :p**

**Regnum Tenebrarum: **Reino de la Oscuridad

**Regnum Ventus: **Reino del Viento


End file.
